The Last Challenge
by PeppermintAndVanilla
Summary: Galinda Upland was always the top of her class, until Elphaba Thropp transferred in. Galinda follows Elphaba through middle school and high school because she refuses to let Elphaba beat her at anything. By graduation, Galinda declares that they'll have one "last challenge" to decide which of them is better. Slow-burn Gelphie. AU
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first ever story in Wicked. Much of it will be AU and will primarily focus on the evolving relationship between Elphaba and Galinda. So if you're not into that kinda stuff, I did warn you. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Her father is a boss. Her mother is a renowned activist. She, herself, is beautiful and clever, always winning the hearts of everyone around her._

For so long, Galinda had grown up listening to the praises of others. Once her father moved from the Gillikin to the Emerald City to expand his hotel business, Galinda often accompanied one of her parents to high-end events. There, it was not uncommon for Galinda to have her pink frilly outfit complimented or to have her soft facial features gushed at by her parent's companions. Once Galinda began school, a similar trend followed where all the children would gather and compliment her outfit, her looks, and her generosity in hopes of snagging a spot as Galinda's best friend. She had grown accustomed to flattering words and never once questioned the spotlight. An outsider might have noted that Galinda even grew entitled to other's affections.

Yet in the past ten years, to the colossal annoyance of Galinda, she had never once basked in the glory a victory in any wager against a certain girl could offer.

Overlooking a bridge to the ornate Emerald City one unassuming night, Galinda huffed and removed her unblemished hands from her golden curls as she arrived at her verdict. She had meditated long and hard about this proposal for the past couple of days and whether any good could come from it. Upon last-minute speculation, Galinda surmised that all the cards were stacked in her favor and there was not way she could lose. She was certain she had more experience in this matter than her competition could ever dream of having. With her clenched jaws and scrunched eyebrows creating a stark contrast against her delicate features, she turned to look at the apathetic expression of the emerald girl beside her. This girl, who always ignorantly outwitted her at every corner of her life, had become the bane of Galinda's existence.

"Elphaba," Galinda swiftly commanded the attention of her rival. As Elphaba turned to face Galinda, the shining lights of the city speckled softly on the solemn's girl's spectacles, creating the illusion that she was excited to be in the highly-esteemed presence of Galinda. Galinda internally laughed at the observation, knowing that if Elphaba were to display any outward emotion, excitement to listen to Galinda's challenges ranked low.

"So I do get an explanation for being dragged out here after all. For a while, I thought you bringing me to this bridge above a cold body of water was your attempt at an intimidation tactic," Elphaba responded, leaning on the bridge as if to prove that she wasn't scared to be in such close proximity to her greatest physical weakness.

Galinda frowned, before continuing. "I've decided that we should bid for a final competition. Our last match. Our last game. Will you agree to these terms?"

Elphaba smirked, "Only if they come with a side of warm, chocolate chip cookies."

Thus, the last challenge between the two life-long rivals began.


	2. Ten Years Ago

A/N: So mostly a setting things up chapter. Let me know what ya think!

* * *

Ten Years Ago

Eight year-old Galinda bounced into her elementary school, a dreamy smile garnishing her face. She waved to her fellow admirers and courteously bade her instructors a greeting as she made her way to class 3-B. Just before she could enter the door, she was blocked by a flock of girls.

"Galinda! We have a play date after school. We will be playing dress-up. I'm sure if you came, my older sister would let us borrow some of her make-up!" Galinda's classmate, Talia, offered.

"Oh yes, Galinda!" another girl added. "Please come!"

As appealing as playing dress up with other girls her age sounded, Galinda already had plans for later. "I'm sorry, girls. I have to attend cram school today. You girls should probably spend some time studying too."

Talia blinked, surprised at the polite refusal. She them smiled, "Galinda, you're so nice. Always thinking about others."

Galinda giggled, "It's nothing. Everybody should be nice to everybody!" With that, Galinda skipped away to her desk near the front of the class and began to unpack her pink pencil pouch from her pink school bag. Until she was approached, yet again, by more admirers.

"Good morning, Galinda! I saw your father on TV yesterday!" another girl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" a young boy agreed. "They called him the Hotel King! It was so cool. I hope I could stay in a hotel as beautiful as one of yours!"

Galinda beamed with pride. "That was the promotion for the newly opened branch near Lake Chorge."

Before Galinda could further boast, the teacher walked in and calmly ordered, "Class. Be Seated." As everybody began to settle into their seats and conversations came to a close, the teacher continued. "I'd like to begin class by handing back your latests test. When I call your name, please come and get your test."

As names were called, the occasional groan or a sighed relief could be heard. Once Galinda's name was called, she strolled to the front with the poise her mother had taught her to always carry.

"Here you are, Miss Upland. Nice job, again," The teacher smiled as she handed Galinda her perfect paper. Once in her seat, she lay her perfect test on top of her desk for all to see.

"Super!" the boy beside her congratulated. "Once again, you're the only one who got full marks." A blush made its way up the chubby boy's cheeks. Galinda smirked.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Galinda winked.

Even with such offending words, the children of 3-B could not help but love Galinda unconditionally. Everything about her was perfect, from her charming demeanor and her perfect looks, to her perfect family. Yes, primary school was the pinnacle of Galinda's young life. Galinda's father was the president of a large company of resort hotels, Galinda was always the top of her class, and the champion of all athletic competitions. Even a conglomerate of talent agencies had extended opportunities for Galinda to become a star, which she had kindly turned down stating she had no intentions of selling her body for a cheap price.

Galinda was the queen of her blossoming world.

Then that girl appeared.

"Class," the teacher addressed after guiding a young girl with skin as green as the city's namesake, "I would like to introduce you to the transfer student, Elphaba Thropp. Let's welcome our new classmate!"

The green atrocity intoned, "Nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along well."

While the entire class was enamored by the color of the girl's skin, Galinda silently looked the new girl's attire up and down. _There's nothing special about her, Galinda thought. She's rather gloomy. And her clothes stink of lower-class._

Galinda was not impressed. So the next few weeks, the class adapted to having a girl as green as grass sitting in the middle of the classroom, and continued on with their regular routine. Galinda steered clear of the green girl, out of disgust of socializing with a girl of lower class. Yet, a small sense of curiosity always hung in the air when the class ran into the green girl. So many questions wanted to be asked, but all were to intimidated to approach such an outlandish child.

One day, the teacher began to hand out tests again, with a warning to the students that the test was a bit harder than usual and only one student received full marks. Upon hearing the announcement, Galinda grinned. She could hear her fellow classmates whispering 'It was Galinda' and she could not help but take an ego trip. However, as she approached the front desk to retrieve her test, the teacher smiled gently and patted her on the head saying, "You're almost there!"

Galinda's eyes widened in shock as the red '98' on the top of her test glared back at her. _Then who?_ Galinda returned to her seat, bewildered at the news that somebody had beaten her. She never lost!

The culprit was soon discovered when a gush of praise around the classroom erupted. Galinda's ears perked up and could not believe her ears. Elphaba Thropp, the new girl who had absolutely not taste in fashion and was a walking abomination had defeated her in academics.

Elphaba, however, did not look nearly as impressed by her results as the rest of the class, and responded to the praise stoically. "It's no big deal. Everything was on the study guide."

A few days later, during gym class, class 3-B had a 50 meter sprint test. Galinda felt her knees wobble slightly as she tied up her pink laces on her pristine white running shoes. Galinda was still in distress over her first loss ever. She let her gaze flick around through the crowd until they landed on her newest competitor in green.

Elphaba wore faded gray shorts and what was originally a white t-shirt. Her black shoes were on the verge of giving way to her green toes. Despite her horrendous appearance, Galinda sourly noted that she didn't seem to mind being an eyesore to everyone. In fact, she lazily pushed her glasses up her nose as she focused more on the rather thick book in her hand.

Galinda's spirits climbed as she concluded that Elphaba could care less about the 50 meter sprint test. It was finally Galinda's time to prove that Elphaba shouldn't have beaten her on that test and it was just a fluke. It was time to be the best again.

Soon the students lined up, Galinda putting herself as far away from Elphaba on the line, and waited for the gym instructor to blow the whistle. Once the sound blew, Galinda was pushed off and pumped her legs as fast as they could go. Despite her frail appearance, Galinda found herself to be rather athletic. She had to stay in shape somehow after eating sweets at home and sports had always been an excellent way to burn of calories. She refused to disappoint her parents by being overweight. Not that she had anything against people being overweight, but she knew from her toddler pictures that she did not look nearly as flattering with chubby cheeks, despite what all the adults claimed.

"Upland 7.8 seconds!" The coach yelled as she passed the line. Good. She had beaten her record.

As the students began filing in behind her, she basked in the ovation at beating her record until she heard a distant cry.

"Wow, Thropp got 7.4 seconds!"

Galinda felt her eye twitch, as the students began to crowd Elphaba. They didn't even seem put off by her skin at this point, but were instead curious in someone who could beat their perfect Galinda.

"Cool! How did you do it?" one of the kids asked.

Another exclaimed, "Unbelievable! Somebody ran faster than Galinda!"

As if to irk Galinda more, Elphaba took no pride in her time. Instead she remained indifferent and replied, "No big deal."

 _She doesn't even care that she beat me?_ Galinda fumed. _Am I not worthy enough for her?_

For the rest of that day Galinda doodled angrily in class, deciding her brain was not in the mood for learning. Instead, she happily drew pictures of Elphaba falling into a lake or getting chased by dogs. On the side she drew a podium with herself at the top and Elphaba crying at the bottom.

As the students packed up for the day, Galinda unceremoniously stuffed her pink notebooks and pencil pouch into her backpack, not caring if some pages would get wrinkled in the process. She needed to pack quickly to catch up to Elphaba who was already walking out the door.

Once she followed Elphaba to the courtyard of the school, and was sure no teacher could hear her confrontation, she yelled, "Hey artichoke!"

Elphaba stopped suddenly and stiffly turned. Regardless of her stiffer appearance, Elphaba's face still remained calm. This made Galinda grow angrier.

"You're just a transfer student! Why are you acting so arrogant? You just got good grades and did well in gym class by accident. Don't let reality get away from you. You're just a green nobody," Galinda ranted, her fists by her side by the end of the taunt.

Elphaba stared back, an eyebrow raised. Then she slowly turned around and began walking, as though Galinda had never confronted her.

"What? You can't treat me that way!" Galinda shouted outraged, not caring that some of the other children had started to drift closer to see what the commotion was about. "I'm the successor of the Upland Resorts and I'm the daughter of its CEO."

Elphaba snapped her head to look back at Galinda, her face eerily calm. "I don't care if you're the daughter of a CEO of whatever. That only shows the successes of your father. It doesn't mean you are excellent too. Bye."

Defeated, Galinda could only stare in shock at Elphaba's retreating figure past the gates. The children around her stood silently as well, trying to understand what had just happened. Galinda knew what had happened though. For the first time since starting school, another child had not cherished her and bowed down at her feet. Instead, they had treated her as their equal. As if her family name meant nothing.

Once home, and seated at the dinner table with her parents, Galinda finally decided to state her new resolve to them. "Momsie, Popsicle. I want to have more tutoring sessions at cram school. I don't feel like I'm doing well enough in school."

Her father put his fork down, concerned. "Did something happen that we should know about sweetheart? The last I heard, you were doing excellent!"

One of the servants giggled and explained, "Little Galinda was beaten by the new transfer student at school, sir. She has been fuming about the incident for a while now, but I think something happened at school today that made her want to beat this transfer student."

Mrs. Upland blinked, surprised at her daughter's resolve. Galinda was always easy going about school, much more interested in fashion than academics. Mrs. Upland had never worried because Galinda always maintained almost perfect marks. "Galinda sweetie, we don't mind if you aren't the absolute best of the class. It's okay for..."

Mr. Upland abruptly cut off his wife with a hearty laugh and proclaimed, "If my daughter wants to make herself perfect, who am I to stop her? Galinda, if you think you should be beating this girl, then I will support you. I will call the cram school by the end of this week to make some more appointments."

"That's perfect popsicle!" Galinda cheered, as she climbed out of her chair and ran to envelope him in a hug. She could not wait to go an kick Elphaba's green hide on their next test. Then, Galinda would be the best again and everything would go back to normal. Elphaba needed to learn her place.

With that mindset, Galinda stayed up all night reviewing new material. She even began to read ahead so that when the teacher went over topics in class, she would be able to answer them faster than Elphaba's 50 meter sprint test.

After school the next day, Galinda's head felt dizzy. It was the first time she had ever pulled an all-nighter, but it was worth it. She had answered all the questions asked by teacher today faster than Elphaba had. Even Elphaba had been surprised. It was with those happy thoughts that Galinda blacked out on the side of the road walking back from school.

Galinda awoke from darkness to find herself staring at an outdated ceiling. She had no idea were she was. What she did know, however, was that she was missing cram school. Galinda's thoughts halted at the sound of pencil scratching paper nearby. Confused, she finally decided to sit up and examine her surroundings properly.

"Oh, you're awake," a familiar voice sounded from her right.

"What? Where am I? What time is it?" Galinda panicked, as Elphaba came into view. She was lounging in a chair, her hand still scribbling on the paper on the desk in front of her.

Elphaba looked at Galinda, adjusted her glasses, and flippantly recounted, "I saw you sleeping on the road. I didn't think it seemed quite right for the daughter of a CEO to be sleeping on concrete, so I brought you home with me. This is my bedroom. It is currently 6 PM."

Before Galinda could voice any of her befuddled thoughts, her stomach growled. Galinda inwardly groaned. _Could this situation get any more embarrassing?_

Elphaba seemed unfazed by the monstrous growl, and instead continued, "For supper, I can cook some chicken and rice." She got up and began walking to the door, putting on an apron as she turned the corner. Galinda sheepishly followed. "Also, you'd better call your family. I'm sure they are wondering where you are. There is a telephone on the cabinet." And with that, Elphaba disappeared into the small kitchen around the corner.

Galinda eyed the old telephone, before grumbling to herself, "Telephone...I have my own cellphone."

After phoning her mother about her unusual circumstances and where to pick her up, Galinda roamed the living room. She soon found herself looking for pictures of Elphaba's family. Were the rest of them green? Eventually, Galinda came to a bookshelf with some photographs littered between thick books. There was a normal colored looking father, a normal colored looking mother, Elphaba, a little sister, and a baby? Where were the rest of her family? And why was Elphaba the only green one in the picture?

Elphaba soon walked out of the kitchen, with two plates of chicken and rice and set them down on the small, unbalanced table near Galinda. Galinda scooted into one of the wooden chairs, and uncomfortably watched as Elphaba wordlessly began eating. Soon the background only provided the soft, rhythmic clicking of a clock hidden somewhere around the trifling room.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Galinda tried her hand at conversing cordially with Elphaba. "So, you cook by yourself?"

Elphaba lifted her eyes, her head focused on consuming the food, and slowly nodded.

Maybe a more open-ended question would be a better approach, Galinda considered. "Where are you parents?"

Elphaba hastened her chewing and spoke,"Father has to work and often comes back home late. Sometimes he's gone for days at a time."

Galinda didn't know how to respond to that. However, Elphaba continued, "I live in a single parent family. My mom and siblings died in an accident two years ago."

Galinda's eyes widened in shock. Elphaba sure did know how to make conversations awkward. "Oh um...I'm sorry to hear that," Galinda offered, unsure about what Elphaba wanted to hear. Deciding to change the conversation to something more familiar, Galinda questioned, "Don't you...Don't you attend private tutoring at cram school?"

Elphaba swiftly replied, "No. I don't have any extra money."

"So you must really enjoy studying a lot?" Galinda pressed further. How could Elphaba beat her test score when she didn't even get private tutoring like Galinda? There had to be another explanation.

"Not really. I like reading, but none of the topics covered in school really interest me," Elphaba responded as she began to take her's and Galinda's plates to the kitchen. Galinda strided in right behind her.

"Then why do you work so hard?" Galinda asked. Galinda worked hard so that she could be the best. It made her feel good. Elphaba didn't seem like the type to work hard for herself though. Elphaba, Galinda decided, was much more selfless than she ever could be.

Elphaba placed some large gloves on her hands before beginning to wash the dishes. After she was done, she turned to face Galinda, who had taken a seat on a stool she saw in the corner. "Well, Father works late everyday to raise me. No matter how tired he his. No matter how sad he is that mom and Nessie and Shell are gone. Even when he never liked me that much. So, I want to grow up and be independent as soon as possible. That way, he can be free of me and do whatever he wants. I want him to live a better life and I think that is possible if I can grow up faster."

Now those times Elphaba had beaten Galinda in school didn't seem so significant. For the first time ever, Galinda truly felt defeated by someone.

The doorbell rang not soon after to with Ama Clutch waiting with a driver. Galinda had never felt more disgraceful in front of a stranger. Elphaba, even without opportunities that money could buy, still maintained more maturity than Galinda, who had certainly experienced more of the world than Elphaba.

But Elphaba had already gone through a more emotional journey, Galinda reminded herself.

So, when Galinda returned home, she immediately informed her parents that she no longer required any services from the cram school and that they could un-enroll her. Of course, her parents were confused, but Galinda was determined to beat Elphaba with the same tools. If Elphaba didn't have tutors, Galinda most certainly was not going to beat Elphaba by having tutors. Galinda was going to win with her own strength. Maybe then, she could be just as independent as Elphaba.

So days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and ultimately the day came when Galinda had to talk to her advisor about placing into a secondary school.

"Well," the counselor, Mr. Fellows, began, looking up from her transcript and activities list. "I think there should be no problem for you to go wherever you want to. All you need to do is apply."

"Ha, of course. I'm Galinda Upland," Galinda scoffed. With the narrowing eyes of Mr. Fellows, she quickly altered her tone to be more pleasant. "But that's not my point, sir. All of this is meaningless if I don't have higher marks than Elphaba. She is my main competitor in the application process after all."

Mr. Fellows looked surprised. "Is it?" he questioned. "However, if memory serves me right, Elphaba is not in that application pool. You will be the one with the highest scores."

Galinda furrowed her eyebrows. This couldn't be. After all she had been working for, Elphaba wasn't going to apply to any private schools. She was going through the public system, where the rest of the uneducated go? That wasn't right.

Once her counseling ended, Galinda glided through the hallways, barely waving acknowledgements to the students and only stopping to say hello to some teachers she had known over the years. She had to find Elphaba. Elphaba deserved better than a public education. She could do so much more.

Then Galinda saw her. On the other side of the hall, Elphaba meticulously organized the books into her small locker. Nobody spoke to Elphaba, as they had learned a couple of years ago that Elphaba was not really into meaningless conversations. Elphaba only spoke in conversations of substance, Galinda smugly thought, remembering the few times she had provoked Elphaba into a battle of wits. Yet, even those were few and far between.

Galinda did not wait until her glass shoes could click across the hallway before she started yelling at Elphaba. "You want to attend a public school?"

Elphaba closed her locker, and began to approach Galinda. Galinda wasn't sure if it was to quiet Galinda down or because Elphaba needed to head the direction that Galinda came from, but either way Galinda was grateful she did not have to draw the attention of so many students for too long. By now, many students had come to know of their, mostly one-sided, rivalry.

"You want to run away after you won? Are you afraid to lose to me?" Galinda shrieked, waving her hands in hopes of getting a reaction out of the stoic green girl. "I hope you know that only those that failed the entrance exams go to public schools!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, and nudged her glasses up her long nose. "Really?" she dryly noted, nodding her head up and down, pretending to think long and hard. "Then why is that half of our class will be going to a public school? You haven't changed a bit Galinda. Once again, you've only considered this matter from your point of view. Are you planning to attend the selective school established for the rich kids?"

Galinda wasn't thinking for herself this time. She just didn't want Elphaba to waste her talents away at some regular school without high standards. But Elphaba couldn't know that Galinda was actually thinking in a concerned matter to her rival. No. Maybe if she boasted about going to a better school, Elphaba would feel the need to go too.

Bringing herself to full height, Gainda proudly proclaimed, "Of course I am. Birds of a feather flock together after all."

Elphaba nodded. "I will be a bit lonely then. Bye." It turned Elphaba really just needed to go in the direction Galinda came from.

So Galinda grudgingly applied to a public school and made sure she attended the exact same one as Elphaba. There was no way she was going to let Elphaba run away from their competitions and challenges. Galinda refused to let Elphaba leave on a winning note. Galinda should be the one walking away with the medal of victory. When asked by Elphaba why she had come, Galinda had given the forced excuse that she wished to live like the common people and learn how their society functioned. Her parents had been proud of that reasoning.

Yes, everybody continued admiring Galinda. A lot of girls, while annoyed that she had come to a public school instead of a private school, could not help but want to be her friend. Everybody wanted to be near the rich and perfect Galinda, either for the personal gain or because she was just that perfect. Galinda, while she enjoyed the distraction, had only one goal. Yet, just as in elementary school, she continued to take second place.

Since Elphaba was placed in a different class from Galinda, Galinda did not see much of Elphaba. She was much too stubborn to allow herself to see Elphaba. After all, she was not here to be friends with her. Yet her green existence was not forgotten. Elphaba's indifferent attitude to those around her, whether they were curious about her green skin or wanted to laugh at it, remained consistent. It went as far as Elphaba's nickname graduating from the usual "artichoke" and "green bean" to "green steel." For some reason, Galinda was sure that Elphaba didn't seem to mind this nickname as much as the others.

In all three years, Elphaba held her own by keeping her first place position on every test. She even broke a sprinting record in town, although Galinda was sure the motivation was the prize money. With that victory, came invitations from countless sports teams willing to overlook her verdigris in favor of gaining a star player. But even, then Elphaba ignored the enthusiastic acceptance from coaches in favor of going to work after school.

Today was no different, as Galinda glared up at the score posting board. Elphaba's name was once again one spot above Galinda's. It wasn't fair! Galinda had slaved over studying for this last test. She had even skipped two balls to do more practice problems. Why couldn't she catch up!

"Wow, Galinda! Second place again!" one of her classmates exclaimed. At this point, Galinda just stopped learning names. They would always be strangers to her, wearing amiable masks because of who she was. They weren't real.

"Maybe you should teach me sometime, Galinda," a sleazy guy intoned next to her. Ew.

"Galinda, you're so smart! Always getting second place!" another guy gushed. Galinda felt an eye twitch. She didn't want second place. She wanted first! And all these artificial people could do was remind her of her situation.

Galinda forced a smile, after realizing they had all stopped talking, expecting her to respond to their acclaims. "Stop it you guys! You're making me blush!"

"Ah, Galinda! You're so modest. And nice!" one girl giggled.

"Galinda, it doesn't matter what place you come in. You're beautiful and rich. That's all that matters!" another consoled happily.

Galinda stopped mourning for herself and perked he head up. "Really?"

The crowd nodded in agreement. Galinda internally agreed too. Galinda was the winner in everything. Why did she have to concern herself with the likes of the green steel. As if on cue, Elphaba appeared at the other end of the corridor on her way to check her scores. Galinda shamelessly began judging her.

 _She's still gloomy. And friendless. She's still putting her hair in that unimpressive brain and wearing those pathetic glasses that make her look like a witch. Ha! That's what she is! She is a green witch. I, on the other hand, am a blossoming flower. Everybody loves me._

As Elphaba neared Galinda and her flock of mindless admirers, Galinda threw her most charming smile at Elphaba and haughtily said, "Hello, Thropp."

Elphaba stopped, and turned, a look of slight surprise on her face. Then she looked deep in thought before deadpanning, "Ah, Upland. Long time no see." And with that, Elphaba purposefully walked to check her score and continue to her next class.

Galinda was lead by her fans to their next class, all of them unaware of Galinda's inner turmoil over Elphaba forgetting her face. Did Elphaba really think Galinda that insignificant? Galinda took a seat near some guys. In an attempt to forget about her wretched encounter with that green witch, Galinda eavesdropped.

"Class D is having gym class. A lot of their girls are cute." a tall one said animatedly.

"Yeah, they sure are pretty. Although, we do have Galinda," an athletic one argued, turning to look at Galinda. "Galinda, why don't you have a boyfriend? You're so popular!"

Galinda restrained herself from sliding down in her chair. Truthfully, she had never paid the guys too much attention. Her mind was typically consumed of thoughts pertaining to beating Elphaba.

"I like boys, and I'm happy to be admired by them," Galinda cautiously spooke. "But everything I'm admired for, my looks and my wealth, were all given to me by my parents."

"You're so grounded, Galinda," a new guy who had recently pulled a chair gushed. "Don't you have a type though? Like me, perhaps?"

"Type...?" Galinda thought. She had never seriously considered who her ideal partner would be. She did, however, know what she didn't want. "I like a person who is not smarter than me. Or who is better at sports than me. The person I like should not be arrogant about their abilities. They should never forget my name or my face. Oh! And they shouldn't be wearing glasses."

"Wow, so detailed!" the tall guy exclaimed. "I'm not smarter than you! Would you like to be my girlfriend? I do fit the criteria."

Galinda smiled sweetly. "You do fit that part, but I'm afraid you are better at sports than me."

"You want a weak guy, Galinda?" the stronger boy asked, confused. Didn't all girls want to have a strong man to protect them by their side.

Galinda laughed. "Of course not, silly. I'm super strong, but I would like someone who is...um...sensitive."

"I guess that makes sense. A lot of us stronger men don't have time to think about stuff like that. So as long as it's not a guy version of our resident green steel!"

Galinda pursed her lips and hesitantly replied, "Yeah, pretty much."

The guys, however, had stopped paying attention to Galinda for once to rant about Elphaba.

"She's so displeasing. Always wearing those outdated braids and unfashionable clothes."

"She has no friends at all too. It's probably because she always leaves right after school. Maybe she thinks she's better than us!"

"That's gotta be the only explanation, man. She never eats lunch with us either. As if we're all uncivilized or something."

"I think all she does is judge us with contempt. Maybe that's why her skin is green. She's full of hate. Right Galinda?"

An angry demon must have possesed Galinda, because before she knew it she was angrily standing up to challenge every offense made about Elphaba. Elphaba might have been some of those things, but she did not hate. Elphaba was kind hearted, working hard because of she loved her family. She probably had some kind of survivor's guilt or something for surviving that car crash, Galinda reasoned.

She needed to escape the confused guys who had done nothing but loved her. She had returned that love with unwarranted anger instead. They didn't know anything about Elphaba. She quickly scurried away in search of an empty classroom to cool down. She was in no mood to interact with people. Elphaba's existence had seen to that.

Galinda let out a quite laugh at the irony of finally thinking she'd found an empty classroom until she saw Elphaba napping at one of the tables, her head nuzzled cozily in the crook of her arm. Galinda slowly closed the door and approached the sleeping girl as quietly as she could.

 _She looks so defenseless when she's sleeping. So peaceful. But this isn't home. This is a school were studying happens. Stop being so annoying by sleeping here._ Galinda gently pulled out the chair opposite Elphaba and sat down so she was facing her. _Why don't you care about me? Every person I've met so far, good or bad, all feel something towards me. You do nothing but look ahead. Why can't you just enjoy the present a little bit and look at what you already have. Maybe then you'll see me._

Galinda, in a spontaneously daring mood, carefully picked up the end of Elphaba's tight braid and paused, insepcting Elphaba for further movement. Galinda then began to caress Elphaba's hair, trying to commit to memory the smooth silkiness of it. Galinda smiled when she realized that Elphaba probably didn't even try to make sure her hair quality was nice. It was natural, just like the rest of Elphaba...except for her bizarre skin color.

 _I want you to see only me._

Before Galinda could continue her train of thoughts, Elphaba jolted up in her chair, a wild look of panic garnishing her face. She muttered something about a special market sale, as she hurridly packed her backpack and bustled out of the door, completely ignorant of the fact that Galinda was there. In front of her. Stroking her braid.

Galinda felt something deep inside her snap.

On her way out of the school gates, her mood had deteriorated to the verge of murderous. She was currently plotting how to make Elphaba cry, because that seemed like the easiest emotion to lure out of Elphaba's stupidly glacial poker face. Also, Galinda wondered what Elphaba looked like when she cried. Galinda ground her teeth in frustration. She was worse than a tree! At least trees moved when provoked by the wind. Elphaba only ignored!

Or maybe, she should try to get Elphaba to admit defeat willingly. That would certainly be satisfying after all the grief Elphaba had put her through. Galinda groaned again, when she realized that turning the Emerald City another color would be easier than getting Elphaba to admit defeat.

In an effort to calm herself, Galinda pulled a mirror out of her bag to inspect her reflection. The mirror showed her a perfect face that might get wrinkles if she continued to worry about this more. But Galinda couldn't help it. Elphaba had an infuriatingly attracting quality about her that couldn't get Galinda to stop thinking about her.

"Yeah, and then she said as compensation, I should bring her to the amusement park," returned a guy, Galinda recognized him from the class across the hall, to his friend. Galinda eagerly listened more, as this was sounded like a conversation that could get her mind off Elphaba. After all, how would her mind make a connection from an amusement park to Elphaba. No more thinking of Elphaba for the rest of the day.

His friend groaned. "Jak you're too obedient."

Jak grinned deviosly. "Well the thing is...isn't the one who falls in love first the loser?"

Galinda suddenly could not care less about what Jak or his irrelevant friend had to say. She had just found her solution to her Elphaba dilemma. All she had to do was make Elphaba fall in love with her, reject her, and that would lead to a crying Elphaba. Galinda would finally have her victory.

Be careful, Elphaba. You'll have a big crush on me and then your whole life will fall apart!


	3. Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Wicked. Just borrowing the characters.

* * *

Galinda's back was beginning to ache. Despite fluffing up her dress as much as dress code allowed, she could still feel the cold metal from the metal chairs provided for the high school convocation. Restlessness drifted through the airs as students couldn't help but buzz in excitement. Lingering thoughts about switching to a more prestigious high school, where surely more comfortable seating would be available to its privileged students, floated from the back of Galinda's mind. But, Galinda knew she had to stick it out. It was all a part of her big plan. The best revenge ever to a certain somebody who happened to ruin any change of glory at every turn. She would make Elphaba Thropp fall in love with her. Then she would promptly dump her and reduce her to a weeping mess. Galinda could not wait.

"In the next three years, I hope we can all learn to live meaningfully and become active citizens of Oz," a detached voice echoed throughout the auditorium.

Galinda groaned, causing some heads to turn. Thropp really needed to work on her interpersonal skills. This had to be the most uninspiring speech ever.

Yet, when Elphaba finished speaking, all the students and teachers rose to their feet to deliver their standing ovation. Perhaps, Thropp's words themselves were beautiful, but Galinda would never know because of the atrocious metal chairs used for seating.

Soon students began to file out into the courtyard to line up for the free food provided. Luscious sandwiches and scrumptious cakes decorated each table around the courtyard. Galinda gave them no attention, however, and before she could be approached by any admirers, Galinda scanned for the familiar luminescent skin and and made a beeline for its owner.

Elphaba Thropp was seated with her back against the trunk of the leafiest tree in the courtyard, munching on an apple from one hand and holding a book in the other. Even under the shade, her spectacles managed to reflect light, hiding any emotion her eyes dared to show. Galinda could not decide if her presence looked more disinterested or more intimidating, but approached her otherwise.

"Thro...Elphaba! How nice to see that we are attending the same school...again!" Galinda greeted. Upon no reply, Galinda assumed that Elphaba had side-eyed her, but it went unseen due to the light.

Careful to fold her dress neatly beneath her, Galinda took a seat next to Elphaba. This action incited Elphaba to at least raise an eyebrow. Progress!

"I see you're still alone as before," Galinda jabbed. "Even in high school, you've still managed to make no friends."

Elphaba looked up now. "I see no reason to have meaningless conversations when I can be much more productive with my time by reading books."

"Poor you, having to resort to books as a substitute for friends," Galinda cooed, and pouted in a way she knew guys fawned over. "You know, I could go out with you...out of mercy."

Galinda winked.

Elphaba frowned. "To where?"

Galinda wanted to hit something. To where? Galinda didn't intend to take her to a different location...although that would be part of the dating experience. Galinda had implied the courtship ritual. Apparently, it had never occurred to Elphaba that dating was a part of normal life. Then again, who would ever ask anybody with green skin out?

"The school dining hall. Tomorrow," Galinda responded firmly. She would not be swayed by Elphaba's cold exterior. Somewhere under her metal facade, was a heart that Galinda needed to crush.

"Why?" Elphaba questioned.

"I'll...umm...buy you a meal!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Done," Elphaba responded. She opened her book, and resumed reading, indicating that Galinda was dismissed.

Galinda, fazed that she had managed to secure a "date" with Elphaba, disappeared into the crowd to mingle with her new classmates. Appearances still had to be upheld after all and since there were some new faces in the crowd Galinda could not let them get the wrong idea.

The next morning, Galinda could not help but feel giddy. She even managed to remember some of her classmates names...at least she definitely knew she got the first letter right.

Yet, sitting across from Elphaba Thropp, the green montrosity of the school, Galinda could not help but wonder what was she even doing? This lunch date went against everything Galinda had ever been told by her parents. Elphaba wasn't a rich, handsome boy with charm. She was a gawky nerd who happened to be green. Although, it was probably for the best that she was green in the Emerald City than anywhere else.

"I don't have to have meal set A. I usually get meal set G," Elphaba protested, as Galinda ordered the most expensive meal the cafeteria offered its students.

"Nonsense," Galinda waved off and threw her most charming smile towards the fidgeting girl. "I said I would buy you a meal. I never said you got to choose. Besides, if you're going to be in my presence, you have to eat like my people."

Elphaba's trademark eyebrow-raise made a reappearance. "You mean the rich, snobby folk uptown who probably don't know how much a banana costs."

"Psh everybody knows how much a banana costs...a gold coin each," Galinda casually replied, as she unfolded a napkin onto her lap. When only silence followed, Galinda looked up to see Elphaba's raised eyebrow still in place. Heat rose to Galinda's cheeks.

"First off, princess, nobody buys a single banana. You get them in a bunch. Secondly, have you ever step foot into a grocery store?"

Galinda scoffed. "Why would I? I have people to do that for me."

"And I'm sure the rest of 'your people' do too. Which further proves my point," Elphaba pointed out.

"Just eat, you mean thing," Galinda snapped, realizing too late that was not something a proper suitor would do.

Elphaba deliberately picked at the tray of food, until she settled on eating some of the beans. Galinda internally snickered at the irony of the green bean picking to eat green beans before anything else. As Elphaba munched on the vegetable, her eyes slowly lit up.

"It tastes good," she commented. "Thank you, Miss Upland, for treating me to a delicious meal. However, I don't wish to be your charity case."

"You aren't my charity case!" Galinda protested, setting down her fork that had yet to touch any food on her own tray.

"Then what is this?" Elphaba questioned, directing her gaze directly to Galinda's blue eyes. Taking Galinda's silence as a confirmation to her suspicions, Elphaba continued, "Well, what would you like as a return gift? I refuse to be in your debt."

"What?" Galinda sputtered, completely taken aback. Did Elphaba not understand what Galinda was trying to do?

"I will do one thing for you, now that I am in your debt. But I would prefer you avoid any requests for times after school. I have to work at my part-time job," Elphaba supplied a bewildered Galinda.

"A job?" Galinda forced out.

Elphaba gave a sarcastic smile. "Yes, I imagine it would be a strange concept to someone of your status. It's where I perform a labor, and I receive money in return for the time."

Bristling, Galinda retorted, "I know what a job is! I meant where do you work."

"At a convenience store."

"Well, you don't work there anymore," Galinda stubbornly replied, still feeling insulted that Elphaba thought so lowly of her.

Elphaba frowned, "I don't remember ever needing your permission to work."

"Our school policy clearly states that you aren't allowed to hold a part-time job. Or did the great Elphaba Thropp think herself above those rules?" Galinda sneered.

"Those rules exist under the presumption that students cannot handle both a rigorous academic lifestyle and a part-time job. Besides, I've still managed to place first in our class despite working. You, on the other hand, have always come in second and don't even work."

Elphaba had just hit Galinda on the head with the touchiest subject of all. Galinda forced herself to take a deep breath. If she wanted Elphaba to like her, she needed to stop provoking arguments.

"Fine, I'll admit that you are probably the only capable person of breaking that rule," Galinda relented. Elphaba nodded, and returned to eating her food. Galinda patiently waited for Elphaba to take a large bite of her sandwich before continuing. "But! For you to pay back for this lunch, I want to buy your time. You seem to have your part-time job to make money. I want you to quit. Instead, you will make the same amount of money by spending time with me."

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" Elphaba questioned after swallowing.

Galinda's mind reeled as she grasped for an excuse. "I've...been interested in your study methods for a long time. Isn't this a wonderful deal? You no longer have to work with the common people and spend time with me, a person of high class and beauty! And, if you don't like cash, I can just treat you to lunch everyday like now! That way you're still saving money!"

As Elphaba thought this over in her mind, Galinda could not help but be proud of herself. On the spot, Galinda had just created the perfect plan that allowed her to spend prolonged time with Elphaba. This way, Galinda could try to seduce Elphaba while lessening Elphaba's study hours. Then, she would break Elphaba's heart and get first place! You are a genius, Galinda happily thought.

"Ok," Elphaba began, and paused, as if to contemplate her decision. Galinda could feel her heart beat quicken. If Elphaba didn't agree, she would have to think of a new plan, that couldn't possibly be more perfect that her newly devised plan. "I'll consent to this for a week. Then we can reevaluate from there."

"Excellent!" Galinda squealed, jumping out of her seat to give Elphaba a hug. "What is your number? So I can, you know, get in contact with you easier..."

Elphaba peeled Galinda off her uneasily, and smoothed out her uniform. "I don't have a cellphone."

"Impossible. Every girl our age has one!" Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Father asked me to buy one, once. But I don't think its necessary. It would just be wasteful..."Elphaba reported.

"Idiot!" Galinda growled. "For a single parent family, it's too risky to only use a landline. What if something happens?"

"Nothing ever happens. Crime rates in the Emerald City are low, and my Father and I both know how to take care of ourselves. I've made it this long without a phone, I don't see why I would need one now."

So you and I can communicate outside of school! But Galinda didn't voice that. Instead she said, "We will buy you a cellphone this Saturday. Before that, ask your father for permission. I'm sure he'll say yes, because he's normal. And then meet me at the Grand Station at noon. We will speak no more of this matter until then."

Galinda promptly stood, taking her half-eaten tray with her to the trash. Whether this went well or not, Galinda knew for sure that this Saturday, she would have a real date with Elphaba Thropp. Thropp just wouldn't realize it until she got there.

Galinda glanced at her golden watch again. It was now 15 minutes past noon, and Galinda knew for a fact that Elphaba was not one to be late. If anything, Galinda had expected to find Elphaba waiting for her.

Galinda's ears perked at the hushed whispers of a few young men passing by her, none attempting to hide their blatant interest in her body. Galinda had chosen a rather minimalist outfit: white sneakers, torn, light-blue jeans, a white shirt, and a grey cardigan. She finished off the look with some black shades to give off a "movie-star" vibe. Elphaba ought to be impressed. Her outfit clearly represented Galinda's nice taste in clothes and living standards. While she could only wear her uniform to school, Elphaba was certainly going to fall for Galinda's casual look. Check for plan one: Miss Casual Beauty.

"Sorry I'm late," drifted the familiar monotoned voice from Galinda's left.

Galinda's eyes widened at the sight of Elphaba. Elphaba wore a long flowery skirt, a white collared shirt, and a blue cardigan. Overall, she looked rather preppy.

"Father stopped me before I left," Elphaba continued, sensing most of Galinda's attention towards her attire. "Miss Galinda?"

"Call me Galinda," Galinda murmered, before clearing her throat to speak more clearly. "I had no idea you would dress so formal for a simple outing!"

"Father refused to have me look 'unsophisticated' and insisted I display what proper Unionist wears out in public," Elphaba continued, a slight irritation creeping into her low voice. She clearly looked uncomfortable, or disliked, talking about being a Unionist. Suddenly, Elphaba began to look Galinda up and down, causing Galinda to feel some heat rise to her cheeks. "Why are your jeans broken? Galinda are you short on money?"

Galinda blushed furiously. "It's called torn jeans! Its a fashion trend!"

"I don't get it," Elphaba nonchalently commented.

Eventually, the two girls made their way through the street. Both attracted a lot of attention from the crowd. Many could not help but stare at Galinda's natural beauty, while others could not help but gape at Elphaba's unnatural greenness. Once they arrived at the store, Galinda saw Elphaba's shoulders slump in relief of being out of the spotlight. It was cute.

After roaming the cellphone store for a while and examining a multitude of phones and their features, Elphaba began to grow slightly irritated.

"There are so many cellphones here and I can't even tell the difference between them anymore. I'm sure any of these is fine," Elphaba groaned.

Galinda held up her hand. "Elphaba some of these cellphones have nicer features than others. Take the model ABX that includes 5 functions more than the typical cellphone you see on the street. No commoner could afford this."

Galinda happily explained all the "in-phones" and how to separate them from "out-phones." Check for plan two: Miss Knowledgable.

Apparently Galinda had bored Elphaba, for she now realized she was conversing with air. Behind her, she heard Elphaba ask one of the staff for some cheap phone options. Galinda hastily grabbed the ABX and shoved it into Elphaba's green hands. They were surprisingly soft.

"But this one," Galinda recommended. "I'll pay for it!"

Check for plan three: Miss Generous.

Elphaba examined the phone in her hands, not looking very pleased.

"Elphabaaaa, please? I'm the one who suggested you buy a phone, and I have plenty of money. Let me buy it for you!" Galinda pouted.

Elphaba looked up coldly into Galinda's eyes. Galinda could not help but shiver at the look. "But I am the one who decided to buy one. You don't need to pay for me."

Galinda knew she wouldn't be able to force the already stubborn Elphaba into anything with the death glare she had just received, so Galinda begrudgingly allowed Elphaba to purchase a basic cellphone.

Despite spending a decent amount of time phone shopping, Galinda prolonged the "date" by insisting she treat Elphaba to lunch. Elphaba glumly agreed and they both agreed on a small coffeeshop hidden away in the quieter part of town. While waiting for their orders, Elphaba scanned through the pages of the phone manual, a small frown placed in its usual corner of her narrow face.

"This is a rather thick manual for such a small device," Elphaba reflected, as the waiter stalked back to the kitchens.

"A lot of it you can figure out by tinkering with the phone," Galinda briefed. As much as Galinda loved her phone, she wasn't overly enthusiastic about having to explain every detail Elphaba seemed to seek out. "Elphaba, you want your dad to live a better life right?"

Elphaba blinked, averting her eyes away from the book to settle them on Galinda's. Then she let out a cold laugh. "My father became obsessed with Unionism after Mother and my siblings died. It's as if he thinks that will help free him of his guilt. It also gives him something to be occupied with, I guess. I just hoped, that if I do something outstanding, he would stop being so obsessive over his work. The earlier I start making the money, the more he can relax and live a peaceful life instead of preaching some dumb religion around town."

Galinda nodded, afraid if she spoke that Elphaba would stop talking. She had never really heard Elphaba willingly speak about her personal life.

As the silence began to grow awkward, Elphaba continued to speak in an attempt to ease the awkwardness. "He used to be a scientist, you know. He specialized in pathology of diseases. He used to try to come up with the newest drugs, and a lot of them were super effective. But then I ruined that too."

"Is that why you're green?" Galinda blurted before she could filter her thoughts. She internally slapped herself for her oafishness.

Elphaba grew deathly still. Then slowly nodded and took a long sip of her tea.

Although curious about how exactly Elphaba's skin became green, Galinda knew it was inappropriate to ask when they had such a fragile relationship already. Now desperate to change the subject to something lighter, Galinda inquired, "Elphaba, have you ever dreamed about marrying someone rich and good looking?"

Elphaba's eyes furrowed in thought as she stared at Galinda across the petite table.

"Oh, I don't mean myself!" Galinda nervously laughed. She knew her face had taken on a nice rosy pink by now.

Elphaba, meanwhile stayed unperturbed by Galinda's uneasiness and calmly stated, "A rich partner is not my goal."

"What do you mean? You just talked about money so that your Father could live a peaceful life," Galinda challenged.

"You didn't fully understand my story then," Elphaba easily retorted. "Yes, you can easily get money by marrying into a rich family. However, that is not how I intend to free my Father of his Unionist ways."

"But it would be easier..." Galinda stumbled.

"I want to repay my Father with my own power. He, who I know wanted to die along with the rest of my family, endured his pain and lived so that I wouldn't be alone in this cruel world. He now fears to do any research because of what he did to me. It would be meaningless if I could not repay him with my skill to show him that he didn't mess up and there is something still worth living for. It would allow him to move on from the past."

Galinda sat, stunned and lost for words. Elphaba had such pure motivations. Yet, in the back of Galinda's mind, she could not help note that Elphaba didn't necessarily care about falling in love with a person becaus of a family name or appearance. It seemed she would only like someone only for themselves and their internal qualities. That person would be so lucky...

Thud!

Galinda slammed her head on the table. What am I thinking? I don't want to be liked by Elphaba! I'm supposed to be making her fancy me!

After leaving the coffeeshop, Galinda began to walk Elphaba back to the Grand Station.

"So, do you think you'll be able to use your phone?" Galinda giggled, skipping giddily alongside Elphaba's long and purposeful strides.

Elphaba continued to look at the manual before replying, "Perhaps. It seems a bit difficult, but I think I'll get the hang of it."

Galinda laughed. "Imagine if you couldn't! Our number one can't even use a simple cellphone!"

Elphaba turned to glare daggers at the blonde. "I wouldn't speak so soon, second place."

Galinda fumed, but instead replied, "Let me help you save my number! Send me a text when you get home! I'll be waiting for your reply!"

Back home, Galinda snuggled in her favorite armchair besides the fireplace while fervently gazing at her phone.

"Did something good happen to day, little one?" Ama Clutch inquired, as she dusted a nearby bookshelf.

"You are in a good mood," her mother's voice merrily floated in. Galinda turned to watch her mother take a seat in the opposite armchair.

"It was a rather ordinary day actually," Galinda breezily replied, not wanting to reveal that she had spent time with someone so below her class to her mother.

"Then why have you kept checking your phone since you returned this afternoon?" Ama Clutch cheekily questioned.

"I'm not!" Galinda bristled.

At that moment, Galinda's phone vibrated. With lightening speed, Galinda snatched her cell off the armchair and fiercely inspected the message: 'I am Elphaba. Text is sent. Good bye.'

Galinda had waited six hours for this! Galinda chucked her phone across the room, unaware of the bemused faces of her mother and caretaker. Why was her heart beating so quickly? She didn't care if Elphaba sent her a text or not.

Composing herself, Galinda walked across the room, picked up her phone, and fell back into her chair.

"She doesn't even know how to properly text..." Galinda spoke to herself smugly. "I'm in no mood to reply. If she begs me to help later, maybe I'll consider teaching her myself."

"Who are you talking to, darling?" Mrs. Upland asked, slightly concerned.

Ama Clutch leaned in the Mrs. Upland and whispered, "I think she's hit that age...if you know what I mean."

Miss Upland smiled knowingly and gazed fondly at her only child.

Over the next couple of weeks, Galinda slowly came to the conclusion that Elphaba was not human. Whatever he Father did to her, seemed to make her a robot or something, because she seemed blissfully unaware of every advance Galinda pursued. Galinda herself had not realized how much time she had put into her revenge mission until she was approached by another classmate after music lessons.

"Galinda, can I ask you something...a bit personal?" a timid brunette questioned.

Galinda smiled. "Nothing is too personal for me! Ask away!"

"Ok...um. Are you and Elphaba dating?"

"What?" Galinda screeched. This question came out of nowhere.

The girl hastily continued, words spewing out of her mouth rapidly, "It's just...you two are always together. Some rumors say you've known each other since primary school and even though you could've gone to fancy schools, you followed Elphaba here. Is it true?"

Galinda smiled and laughed nervously. Galinda was actually trying hard to gain a chance to dump her. "Of course not! Elphaba and I...that's impossible. She's not dating material at all. No. I would never consider somebody who consider books as friends as dating material!"

After school, Galinda slowly trudged beside Elphaba as Elphaba ran through her mental list of anything she needed to buy from the market. Galinda examined Elphaba's pointy and untraditional features. Her stoic face, as she made her way through the crowd, only changing to that of annoyance if somebody walked to slowly or abruptly stopped walking in front of her. Galinda couldn't help but marvel, not for the first time, if Elphaba had any other facial settings besides cool an annoyed.

It wasn't completely true, though. When Elphaba spoke of her father and her family, she showed a wider range of emotion. She almost looked vulnerable at times.

Elphaba's phone began to ring, with the default tone Galinda dryly noted.

"Hello?" Elphaba intoned.

Galinda looked on curiously, as Elphaba made subtle affirmative grunts into the clunky device. After clicking her phone shut, Elphaba's eyes skirted all over the street. She looked completely lost.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?" Galinda prodded, placing a comforting hand on the taller girl.

"Father...he had an accident...and was sent to the hospital..."Elphaba murmured quietly, gripping her phone tightly. "What do I do?"

Galinda's heart truly reached out to Elphaba for once. Here was a girl who had lost her whole family and was working tirelessly everyday to make sure her last surviving family member could live happily. And in one phone call, everything could suddenly disappear.

Abruptly, Galinda knew she had to take charge. Elphaba was at one of her lowest points and obviously was not functioning properly.

"Elphaba, listen to me," Galinda commanded. "Calm down! We are going to the hospital and your Father is going to be alright. You have to trust me."

Elphaba continued to examine her hands before jerking her head into one nod.

Galinda waved her hand up to hail a cab. As it approached, she noticed Elphaba still disoriented on the sidewalk. Without hesitation she grabbed the green girl's hand, compelling Elphaba to finally look up.

Galinda had never seen such a terrified face in her life. Elphaba seemed to look younger than Galinda ever remembered her. Perhaps even younger than when Galinda had first met her. Elphaba's eyes somehow expanded past her thick glasses, her eyebrows raised in concern. She seemed on the verge of tears.

The drive to the hospital was completely silent. Galinda gazed steadfastedly out the window, determined not to look at Elphaba. Seeing Elphaba display emotions so openly made Galinda feel as though she was intruding. Galinda felt like an outsider in a way she never felt before. She had no idea how to connect to Elphaba. She had never lost a family member before. She had never lost anything.

So Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and gave it a tight squeeze to let her know she was there. That Elphaba was not alone.

"Sorry...I was too reckless."

Galinda didn't care that her mouth hung open and made her look dense. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed.

Apparently, Mr. Thropp had been hit by a bicycle after he had forgotten to look both way before crossing the street. He had fallen on the the side of the pavement and fractured his leg.

It was the first time Galinda had seen Mr. Thropp. While his broad features gave off a stern image, even in the hospital bed, his dark eyes warmed at the sight of his green daughter.

"How was school today? Who is this girl with you?" Mr. Thropp inquired, smiling at his daughter.

Galinda finally achieved one of her goals: to see Elphaba cry.

Galinda finally understood why Elphaba worked so hard not to cry. It was not a pretty sight. Apparently Elphaba had an allergy to water. She could drink water with no issue, but if her skin were to touch water, it would burn. Most likely a side-effect of Mr. Thropp's medicine, Galinda presumed.

After loitering in the corner uncomfortably while Elphaba made sure her Father was fine, Galinda was eventually left alone with the man of the day when Elphaba rushed off to the hospital cafeteria to grab some food for Mr. Thropp.

"So, are you Elphaba's friend?" he curiously asked, an eyebrow raised exactly like his daughter's so often did.

Unsure of what to say, Galinda mumbled, "Sort of."

Mr. Thropp's face markedly relaxed, as he shut his eyes. "That's wonderful."

For a while he just lay in his white pillow, his dark hair splayed all over. Galinda almost thought him asleep before he slowly lifted his head to return Galinda's gaze.

"For years she's bore all burdens alone and has never once complained outright to me. Sometimes she'll grumble and sometimes she'll roll an eye, but she' never verbally sparred with me in a way she used to when she was little. I was really worried about her." Mr. Thropp disclosed. Then he smiled at Galinda, eyes crinkling into thing curves so that Galinda could no longer see the dark brown eyes. "Now that she has a friend, I can be more at ease. Thank you, for being a good friend to Elphaba."

Galinda's eyes widened. She didn't do anything to earn this amount of trust and praise. "No...I'm not..."Galinda stammered.

Thankfully, Elphaba stalked back into the room with a tray of the stalest food Galinda had ever laid eyes on. Guess the rumors about the hospital food were true, Galinda dully noted.

Outside in the hallway, after Mr. Thropp had dozed off on his medication, Elphaba informed Galinda that she would be staying with her Father at the hospital until he was released.

"Okay...that sounds good. At least nothing serious happened!" Galinda smiled. "I'll be going then..."

Galinda took a few steps back, keeping her eyes on Elphaba's dull, brown ones.

As Galinda turned her back and began to take her first real step away, she heard Elphaba stammer.

"Galinda, wait."

Galinda spun around to give Elphaba her full attention. This had to be the first time Elphaba initiated a conversation.

"You've helped me so much...I mean, I couldn't do anything without you," Elphaba struggled with her words. It was unnerving to Galinda to see Elphaba exert efforts to sprout words from her mouth.

Elphaba looked nervously to the floor. "I guess, I just wanted to say..."

Elphaba lifted her face to grant Galinda's secret wish to see a new emotion: happiness. Elphaba's face flushed slightly purple, her lips curved into a small smile, and her eyes, finally, displayed joy. Galinda could not help but grin back stupidly.

At that moment, after holding Elphaba's hand and discovering her more vulnerable side, Galinda actually began to realize that Elphaba was not a robot. She was in fact attractive, in her own unique way.


End file.
